Relation épistolaire
by Koklyko
Summary: "Sérieusement, tu sais comment ça s'appelle ça, s'envoyer des bouts de papier à longueur de temps? Une relation épistolaire. Et, mec, c'est tellement démodé qu'on doit être les derniers à faire ça sur Terre! Alors j'avoue que je ne comprend pas. Où est-ce que ça va nous mener?"


**Huhu. Bonsoir! Donc, ceci est un one-shot. Un Stony. Le deuxième de toute ma vie entière (cool) et j'avoue qu'il m'angoisse un peu (argh). Une relation épistolaire, donc une relation uniquement par échanges de petits mots, sisi. Un truc trop bizarre en fait, fluffy ça c'est sûr. C'est la première fois que je fais un truc pareil. Nez-en-moins (désolée) j'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire un peu. Et pendant que j'y suis je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes qui doivent toujours vadrouiller un peu partout, parce qu'elle sont toujours là même quand il n'y en a plus, sacréboudiou. Donc, bah, bonne lecture?**

**UPDATE! : Voici la version avec moins de fautes d'orthographe, ce qui est toujours mieux... Merci Hakiru-chan qui m'a fait remarquer avec raison que là, quand même, y avait de l'abus...**

* * *

_1 _

* * *

_Stark,_

_Le directeur Fury m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il vous attend dans son bureau des nouveaux locaux du SHIELD le 20 septembre à 18 heures. _

_Rogers_

* * *

Rogers,

Puisque apparement rentrer dans mon atelier en mon absence ne vous dérange pas, je peux vous donner l'expresse permission, le pass, et l'autorisation signée de moi qui vous permettrons de m'adresser la parole en personne. Vous pourrez ainsi me communiquer directement ce genre de merveilleuses nouvelles et ce sera plus simple que de coller des post-its à ma lampe de bureau.

Stark

PS : Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des post-it dans cette tour.

* * *

_Stark,_

_Je ne suis pas encore assez fou pour pénétrer dans votre atelier alors que vous y êtes. En vérité ce mot était une tentative de vous faire mieux imprimer la chose mais apparement ça n'est pas encore ça, étant donné qu'on est le 20 septembre, qu'il est actuellement 19:45 et que Fury attend toujours._

_Rogers_

_PS :Il n'y en avait pas, je les ai acheté._

* * *

Mais c'est que vous continuez ! En plus vous avez tort de ne pas venir me voir, si ça se trouve j'aurais été de bonne humeur et j'aurais accueilli la nouvelle sans sarcasme ni grincements de dents. Et il est bien possible que j'aie trouvé autre chose de plus important pour occuper mon créneau horaire hier soir. Que voulait Fury ?

Stark

PS : C'est bien ce que je pensais. L'éradication du papier dans la tour Stark était un pas de plus vers l'avenir et sa technologie.

* * *

_Sans sarcasmes ? Permettez moi d'émettre un grand rire moqueur. _

_Rogers_

_PS :Ce qu'il voulait hier je ne sais pas, mais ce qu'il veut maintenant c'est votre tête pour décorer son mur._

_PS 2: Dans ce cas, d'où sort ce papier à lettre Iron man sur lequel vous écrivez ?_

* * *

Oooooh, humour et ironie Cap' je pensais pas la chose possible ! Très impressionné. Vous avez raison, je rigolais pour les sarcasmes. Dite, quitte à s'envoyer des petits mots comme des collégiens, on pourrait le faire par mail, ça vous éviterait de jouer les agents infiltrés dans MON labo et moi dans votre casier du gymnase.

Stark

PS : C'était dans les échantillons de produits vendus, chaque année l'usine m'en envoie et je ne sais plus où les mettre. Il est joli, hein ?

* * *

_Heu, je préfèrerais éviter._

_Rogers_

_PS : Ah bon. Très élégant. J'avais vraiment peur que vous ayez poussé le vice jusqu'à acheter vos propres produits à votre effigie…_

* * *

Ah, je vois. Vous ne savez toujours pas vous servir de l'ordinateur ? Je vous ai montré comment l'allumer pourtant.

Mais je comprend mon ami, je comprend parfaitement. Et c'était pas la peine de changer l'emplacement, entre un post-it sur ma lampe de bureau et un post-it dans mon tiroir à chaussettes je choisirai toujours la lampe de bureau… Vous avez des idées étranges.

Stark

PS : Ah, pour ça je viens de faire l'acquisition de splendides caleçons Iron Man, rouge et or. Très seyants.

* * *

_Vous êtes irrécupérable…_

_Rogers_

_PS : Vos idées sont plus étranges que les miennes. Au moins je ne trempe pas mon croque-monsieur dans mon café à 9 heures du matin, moi._

_PS 2: Et par pitié cessez de m'ébouriffer les cheveux à chaque fois que vous passez derrière moi. C'est agaçant._

* * *

Enfin Steve, j'essaye d'insuffler un peu de neuf et de… rock'n roll dans ton look de parfait soldat coincé des années quarante, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir ? Sérieusement, tu devrais arrêter avec la raie sur le côté, ça date.

Stark

PS : J'ai décidé de te tutoyer, j'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression d'écrire à mon ministre quand je te répond.

* * *

_Je suis assez grand pour décider tout seul comment je me coiffe. Et je ne vous ai rien demandé. _

_Bon week-end, _

_Rogers_

_PS : D'accord. Si tu le dis…_

* * *

Bon week end à toi aussi.

Vexable.

Stark

* * *

2

* * *

_Ne refais JAMAIS un truc pareil. Espèce de psychopathe._

_Rogers_

* * *

C'est pas ma faute si tu es douillet ! Espèce de fillette.

Stark

PS : Je t'ai sauvé la vie, je te signale. Ne dis surtout pas merci. (Et moi on ne m'y reprendra plus.)

* * *

_Tu ne m'a pas sauvé la vie, tu m'as percuté sauvagement avec tes 500 tonnes de métal sur le dos, pour ensuite me soulever brutalement dans les airs et me jeter sur un toit comme un paquet de linge sale._

_Je n'avais même pas besoin d'aide, je parie que le coup de laser de ce drône fou (pâle copie de TON armure sois dit en passant) m'aurait fait moins mal que me prendre le béton du toit tête la première._

_Rogers_

_PS : Mais merci quand même._

* * *

Mon armure ne pèse pas 500 tonnes, Rogers. Elle est en titane, ultra légère, parfaitement équilibrée par mes soins, et déployée elle pèse à peine 17 kg. C'est toi qui exagère tout.

Stark

PS : Même s'il sont accompagnés de la pire mauvaise fois du monde j'accepte tes remerciements. Et je te promet que je ferai mon possible pour oublier les… caquètements si peu virils que tu a émis très près de mon oreille alors que je te soulevais, Captain America.

PS 2 : Avoue tu as eu _peur_.

* * *

_Tu est le gosse le plus immature qu'il m'ai jamais été donné de rencontrer, Tony Stark._

_Steve_

_PS : Des caquètements ? C'était des menaces de mort ! Tes 35 kilos à 200 km/heure ça fait _mal_ !_

_PS 2 : Peur ? Moi ? Jamais de la vie, tu peux rêver !_

* * *

_3_

* * *

_Je ne t'ai pas vu de la matinée et Mlle Potts hurle actuellement comme une hystérique dans ton salon; je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que les deux phénomènes sont étroitements liés. Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?_

_Rogers_

_PS : Sérieusement, fait quelque chose, Banner a un peu de mal à la gérer._

* * *

Bingo, Sherlock. J'ai du faire traîner des indices laissant deviner que j'ai oublié cette fameuse réunion annuelle avec nos principaux dirigeants/clients/actionnaires encore plus fabuleusement importante et capitale que les 612 autres réunions que j'ai déjà raté…Dis à Banner que je suis de tout cœur avec lui face à cette épreuve, mais qu'il n'est pas question que je quitte l'atelier pour les 2 ou 3 prochains jours.

Stark

* * *

_Pepper s'est calmée. Mais je crois que tu vas prendre cher, quelque soit le nombre de semaines que tu passeras barricadé dans ton atelier. Je pensais pas qu'elle connaissait autant d'insultes pour te qualifier._

_Rogers_

_PS : Mais tu n'es qu'un gamin irresponsable._

_PS 2 : Pense à manger un peu quand même, pendant ta pénitence._

* * *

On s'inquiète pour moi, Rogers ? Je suis touché.

Tony

* * *

4

* * *

C'est bizarre, nan ?

Tony

* * *

_Quoi donc ?_

_Steve_

* * *

On se voit tout les jours, vu que je t'ai, comme à tous les Avengers, gracieusement permis de t'installer dans mon palais du progrès, de la technologie et de l'énergie verte auto-générée qu'est ma Stark tower. Et pourtant on ne se parle jamais, on préfère s'envoyer des mots, sans jamais se voir. Sérieusement, tu sais comment ça s'appelle, ça ? Une relation épistolaire. Et, mec, c'est tellement démodé qu'on doit être les derniers à faire ça sur Terre ! Ca tient presque du blasphème pour moi, Tony Stark, censément l'homme le plus high-tech du monde. Alors j'avoue que je comprend pas. Où est ce que ça va nous mener ?

Tony

PS : J'aurai bientôt épuisé mes échantillons de papier à lettre Iron Man.

* * *

_Moi non plus je ne sais pas Tony. On verra bien._

_Steve_

_PS : Ci-joint un bloc de post-its neuf._

* * *

Hm. Ouais, ça se tient comme raisonnement. Admettons.

Stark

PS : Dis moi, pourquoi y-a-t-il des dessins de mon armure dans ton carnet à croquis ?

PS 2 : Merci pour les post-its.

* * *

_Tony, qu'est ce que tu fous avec mon carnet de croquis ?! Ca fait deux jours que je le cherche ! Rend-le moi immédiatement !_

_Steve_

* * *

_Sors de cet atelier, tout de suite !_

_Steve_

* * *

Hé ho, keep cool okay ? Je te le rend plus tard. J'ai pas fini de le regarder.

Tony

PS : Et arrête de glisser des mots sous ma porte à cette vitesse, je me sens harcelé.

PS 2 : Si tu y tiens tant, t'as qu'a toquer et me le demander poliment ce carnet, comme un homme normal et civilisé.

* * *

_Je te hais, Tony Stark._

_Rogers_

* * *

Oui, moi non plus.

Stark

* * *

5

* * *

Waho.

Tony

* * *

_Qu'est qu'il y a ?_

_Rogers_

_(Tu réalises que tu viens de gâcher un post-it et un aller-retour au gymnase pour 2 misérables mots ? Sois concis !)_

* * *

Sérieusement, merci mec. Je me trouve très réussi.

Tony

PS : Ci-joint ton si précieux carnet. T'avais peur que je te casse tes affaires ?

PS 2 : Ah, il manque une page au fait. J'ai gardé mon dessin.

* * *

_Espèce d'imbécile crétin voleur. Ce dessin ne t'était pas destiné personnellement, alors ne te monte pas à la tête, tu es déjà assez narcissique comme ça._

_Rogers_

_PS: Et tu as mutilé avec violence mon innocent carnet, alors oui j'avais peur pour mes affaires._

* * *

Je n'y manquerai pas mon cher. Néammoins la présence de MON portrait (fignolé avec amour) dans ce carnet à croquis t'appartenant (qui a coûté 14 dollars 50, pense à retirer les étiquettes de prix) pourrait être malencontreusement comprise de travers par des gens manquant de subtilité. Mais tu peux compter sur ma discrétion, bien entendu.

Stark

PS : Tu fais quelque chose demain soir ? Si c'est pas le cas il est possible que sur un coup de tête je décide de me rendre au sommet de ma tour pour admirer notre belle ville de New York. Genre, demain vers la fin de journée.

* * *

_Me voilà pleinement rassuré alors._

_Steve_

_PS : O.K. Vers quelle heure te prendra ce coup de tête ?_

* * *

Peut-être 19 heures 30.

Tony

PS : A demain.

* * *

6 

* * *

_Est-ce que tu penses ce que je pense que tu penses ? Est-ce que ce qui s'est passé hier sur la terrasse explique ce que je pense que tu penses ? Ou pas ?_

_Steve_

* * *

Plaît-il, Rogers ?

Stark

PS : Tu penses n'importe quoi. Je pense pas du tout ça.

* * *

_Alors si tu pense pas ça, je suis censé penser quoi moi ? C'est ridicule. Tu m'a_ embrassé.

_Pas dupe,_

_Rogers_

* * *

Qu'est ce qui est le plus ridicule ? Le fait que je t'ai fait ce que je t'ai, bon d'accord, embrassé bêtement, acte négligeable et sans aucune conséquence etc, etc, ou celui que depuis des semaines, par ton initiative, on s'envoie des mots sur des post-its, comme des gosses à l'école primaire et comme n'auraient jamais l'idée de le faire les adultes normaux et matures que nous sommes ? Réfléchis donc là dessus Rogers.

Stark

PS : Demain je pars à l'étranger pour affaires. Je crois qu'on se verra plus alors, salut.

* * *

_Normal et mature ? Toi ? Ca ne me fait même plus rigoler à ce stade là. Mais après tout, tu as raison, comportons nous en adultes et oublions ce genre de comportements puérils. Et tu peux bien embrasser qui tu veux de toute façon, je m'en fous. Gère donc ta vie tout seul. Bon voyage,_

_Rogers_

* * *

_7 _

* * *

Vous avez un sacré débit de parole quand vous vous énervez, Cap'.

S.

* * *

_Vous vous foutez de moi ?! C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire ? Donnez moi une seule bonne raison, de ne pas venir immédiatement défoncer la porte de votre foutu bureau pour imprimer les quatorze phalanges de ma main droite sur votre face moustachue !_

_R._

* * *

Je suis désolé.

Stark

PS : Attend, depuis quand tu signes R. ?

* * *

_Pardon ? Ton stylo a bavé apparement, je comprend pas._

_Rogers_

_PS : Depuis que tu signes S. espèce de connard égoïste._

* * *

Je suis désolé de m'être barré deux semaines sans explications sur un prétexte foireux, de ne pas avoir été là pour vous aider à empêcher cette psychopathe blonde et habillée en vert de détruire New York pour la 107ème fois, d'être arrivé à la dernière minute, faisant foirer ton plan d'attaque (qui soit dit en passant n'avait vraiment aucune chance de marcher) et de finalement te sauver la vie mais là tu pourrais être reconnaissant parce que ça fait déjà deux fois que je sauve tes fesses en bannière étoilée, avec en plus la fois où je t'ai aidé à faire déplanter l'ordinateur.

Stark

PS : Ah, oui.

PS 2 : Je suis peut-être un connard égoïste mais je ne porte pas de lycra moulant rouge et bleu, moi.

PS 3 : Nan mais sérieux, pardon.

* * *

_Laisse mon costume tranquille, toi tu te balades en armure rouge et jaune. Sincèrement, je te hais._

_Steve_

_PS : Et sincèrement, j'ai vraiment cru que tout était foutu entre nous l'autre jour._

* * *

Sincèrement ? Moi aussi. Et sincèrement, deux semaines sans… les post-its, tout ça, j'ai trouvé ça un peu long. Sincèrement, hein.

Tony

PS : On est pas dans la merde.

* * *

_Oh, tu t'es fait remonter les bretelles par quelqu'un, non ? Les aveux francs, comme ça, ça ne te ressemble pas._

_Steve_

_PS : Je suis d'accord._

* * *

Eh bah, la confiance règne. Mais c'est faux, je me suis absolument pas fait coincer par Fury au détour d'un couloir et personne ne m'a conseillé d'arrêter mes conneries de milliardaire égoïste et de faire ce putain de premier pas, histoire que Banner ne se retrouve pas l'heureux propriétaire d'une petite fortune en liquide et que tout le monde au SHIELD reste au dessus du seuil de pauvreté. Et Thor ne m'a absolument pas fait de clin d'œil en passant, ça je ne veux _pas_ le croire.

Tony

* * *

_T'as vraiment rien à m'avouer ?_

_Steve_

* * *

Eh bien, une fois, j'ai accidentellement étalé du beurre de cacahuète sur un de tes vinyles qui traînait dans le salon. Sinon, je ne te dirais pas que je t'aime parce que ce serai atrocement ridicule, mais je crois que je ne serais pas contre une relation plus… poussée impliquant nos deux personnes, le genre qui dépasserait …un peu les limites de l'amitié franche et virile. En gros.

Tony

* * *

_Je t'aime aussi._

_Steve_

_PS : Attend, quoi? Du beurre de cacahuètes?!_

* * *

Est-ce que tu penses ce que je pense, alors au final?

Tony

* * *

_Je ne fais rien de spécial ce soir si c'est la question._

_Steve_

* * *

Eh ben, allons quelque part ensemble.

Tony

* * *

_Où ?_

_Steve_

* * *

Où tu voudras.

Tony

* * *

***Ahem* Voili, voilu, merlu, petit lu... **

**Merci d'avoir lu si vous avez lu... A une prochaine fois, peut-être? **


End file.
